tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HambleBee/Archive 7
Note: When replying on my talk page, I will reply on your talk page, and vice versa. That way, it ensures that replies can be seen for both sides. Experiment forum thing Hey, so, I just found out that it is in fact possible to create our own wiki-style forum. It's actually quite simple. You can just create a page, name it "Forum:Index", and work from there. Instructions are here. It'll say "This forum has been archived" at the top of the page, but that doesn't matter. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none http://rapture.wikia.com/wiki/forum:roleplaying http://rapture.wikia.com/wiki/template:forumtable http://rapture.wikia.com/wiki/template:rptop http://rapture.wikia.com/wiki/template:rptop/preload http://rapture.wikia.com/wiki/template:rt http://rapture.wikia.com/wiki/template:rb http://rapture.wikia.com/wiki/template:sticky Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Discord Hei, Hamble, I'm currently installing Discord Integrator. If your forum works out, it can be used as a nice alternative to stupid wikia chat. Rommel You going to have Rommel be given a power? I mean in my mind Eckhart was able to be implanted with another person's power because of his healing factor. It wasn't just the eye that he obtained, but also part of Hugo's frontal lobe. 11:52, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Makes sense. He'll be like discount-Captain America. 12:11, January 20, 2017 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate two fighters this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Question So, as I asked on the chat, seeing as Christian has Psychic Energy Manipulation, does that mean he can pick up psionic signals, such as those that Gunter sent out? I'm asking mostly out of curiosity, as such an ability would be useful lol Elara and the seal in Korriban Ive been thinking of the timeline I think I know the way things should go down. Elara is rescued during this Arc and rejoins the Republic. However she has already taken her first steps to the path of a Sith. So during the next arc she can go even further by fighting against her master when Melakeel refuses to kill innocents. She then leaves her for dead. That marks her full transition into a Dark Jedi. Then after the war is over and Revan and Malak form their Sith Empire she joins it and becomes one of Malak's chosen pupils. A collection of very strong Dark Jedi that he plans on using one of to defeat Revan and claim the throne of Emperor. After she proves strong enough to get the title of Darth she can go off the rails and Malak is forced to order her sealed on Korriban. So she stays in stasis for 300 years until the Sith Empire returns in the Cold War Era and some Sith uncover her at the Sith homeworld. What do you think? 10:38, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Euphorian Archives Hi Hamble, Are you an admin on EA? It's pretty dead, but there are a few admin tools it would be useful for me to have - I'm using it a little. Would it be possible for me to become an admin? Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 19:18, March 9, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, sure. Don't worry about the late reply. I don't have lots of free time, but I'll try and find you on the chat at some point when I'm free. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 19:45, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I'll try and remember to find you. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 17:01, April 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Heads up Good to hear. Hope you make a quick recovery. 14:04, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Elara Hey Bee, are you still going to have Elara become a Sith or will she be a Grey Jedi like you had mentioned in the chat a few days ago? 14:28, April 28, 2017 (UTC) :So do you still want her to go through with the plan we had last time: that during this Battle of Taris the two would come across some Mandalorian citizens and Melakeel will refuse to kill them and Elara was going to turn on her and attack her master. It was supposed to end with Melakeel left for dead? 18:57, April 28, 2017 (UTC)